Cooness to Wokeness
by number1dbzgal
Summary: Huey is a revolutionary & Jazmine is mixed. Jazmine and Huey are no longer as close as they were when they were kids. Jazmine struggles internally & hates the part of her that's black. Can Huey help her realize her true self? Takes place in high school. Don't like it? Don't read it. Warning! Mature language and lemon in future chapters. I own nothing except the poetry
1. Cooness to Wokeness poem

_*****A/N: Hey guys it's your girl here giving you a new story. I hope you like this little poem I wrote. It's suppose to set a tone for the story. Now the reason why I am writing this story is because I read some of the Boondocks comic strips and saw that Jazmine didn't really appreciate her black heritage. In my opinion it seemed like she hated herself and wanted to be something that she wasn't. I am a black woman and some people would consider me to be multi racial because of my roots (My ethnic background). I use to to identify myself as multiracial in order to try and distance myself from being black as much as possible. Over the years I have come to embrace my blackness as well as my other ethnic sides. The more I read of the strips about Jazmine the more I was able get an understanding of her character. There is a internal struggle that you face as a person being apart of what's called mixed. Society picks you apart and tries to put a label on your ethnicity, then deems one race to be superior over another. Physiologically this puts you in a disposition because you are then forced to choose only a apart of yourself to identify with verses as just accepting all parts. This can have a major impact on how you as a person view other people and their ethnic backgrounds. It's so sad that some of us let society pick us apart and put a label on us, deciding what is not acceptable and what is. But anyways that was my little rant lol I will be writing all of the poetry you see in this story so let me know what you think ^^. I'll try to have the first chapter uploaded to your guys soon so don't worry. Also don't forget to check out my other stories as well. R &R, Follow, and Favorite me and like always.**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again Guys**_

 _ **~Number1dbzgal**_

 **Cooness to Wokeness**

 _Cooness to wokeness_  
 _Cooness to wokeness_  
 _Cooness to wokeness_

 _Cooness to wokeness now_  
 _I'm too young to be this burnt out (now)_  
 _All my life I've been told stories_  
 _Of gods and messiahs and their righteous glories_  
 _The schools teach you to read and write_  
 _They don't teach you that your ancestors were born to fight_  
 _They don't want you to know your own self worth_  
 _Listen close black kids cause it's you that rules the earth_  
 _Eumelanin, pheomelanin, Neuromelanin that's melanin_  
 _Color pigment that lives in your skin_  
 _Appreciate and love it cause its what you live in_

 _Cooness to wokeness_  
 _Cooness to wokeness_  
 _Cooness to wokeness_

 _Used to be a cute, sweet lil girl till_  
 _Society chewed me up n' spat me out back against the world_  
 _Use to hate my hair, use to hate my skin,_  
 _Use to hate my own body that I live in,_  
 _Use to want to be white so damn bad_  
 _Thought about bleachin' my skin I mean it was so damn sad_  
 _Till my dad,_  
 _sat me down and had a talk with me_  
 _He said "White girls wanna be you can't you see?_  
 _Fake lips, fake ass, fake tans and shit_  
 _They wanna be like us cause we're so fucking lit"_

 _Cooness to wokeness_  
 _Cooness to wokeness_  
 _Cooness to wokeness_

 _My mental began to crumble_  
 _Almost as if my mindset was a fumble_  
 _Felt my mental state slowly rearrange_  
 _Tryin' to wrap my brain around this new change_  
 _This new feeling of being self aware_  
 _Questioning the economic welfare_  
 _Of my fellow black people_  
 _I began forming my mindset into something lethal_  
 _If only thoughts could kill_  
 _Its their blood I'd spill_  
 _I'd go back in time before my ancestors were put on that boat_  
 _To kill those colonizers with a gun to their throat_  
 _Click clack blow there'd be nothin' left but this gun smoke_

 _Cooness to wokeness_  
 _Cooness to wokeness_  
 _Cooness to wokeness_

 _ **A/N: Chapter 1 coming soon...**_

 _ **Jazmine- Huey?**_

 _ **Huey- Yes?**_

 _ **Jazmine- Do you think I'm pretty?**_

 _ **Huey- Yes, why do you ask?**_

 _ **Jazmine-...I don't feel pretty...**_

 _ **Huey- Why not?**_

 _ **Jazmine- *Frowns* Because my hair won't get straight the way I want. It always poofs up because of the humidity.**_

 _ **Huey- It's an afro. It's suppose to. My hair does it too.**_

 _ **Jazmine- *glares* I do not have an afro! My hair is just a little curly! *Walks away***_

 _ **Huey- *shakes head and sighs* She's got a lot of pent up self hate.**_


	2. First Day of School

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Boondocks story so I hope you guys like it!

Also don't forget to R&R! Check out my other stories as well! And stay tuned for updates!

~Number1dbzgal

P.S. -Keep in mind!

-Huey is 15

-Riley is 14

-Jazmine is 15

-Cindy is 14

-Michael is 15

~Hiro is 15

*** I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE POEMS!***

Poem

"Black"

Black is beautiful and black is bold

Black is so beautiful that it glistens like gold

Black is the woken truth untold

Black is power

Yeah, black is ours

Black is the reason we do not cower

Black is never ending you can't measure its length

Black is that inner glow that gives you strength

Black allows you to correspond with other black wavelength

Black is power, black is ours, black is love, black does not cower, black does not hide because black is power

~~~Peace and blessings my Kings and Queens, I hope you enjoy what you read ^^~~~

"Cooness to Wokeness"

Chapter 1

It was a fine life in Woodcrest, Maryland for the Freemans. Robert J. Freeman did his best to raise his grandson's since their parents died in an awful car crash when they were young. Robert took the boys from the West side of Chicago and moved them to Woodcrest in hopes of giving them a better life. It had been 5 years since they had moved and the boys would soon be starting their freshman year in High school. Both Huey and Riley had grown into handsome young boys. They had both gotten taller too. Huey was now 5'7 and Riley was standing at 5'6. When they got older Robert thought it was best to give them their own rooms. When the boys got their own separate rooms they rarely came out of them. Huey had always stayed to himself and focused on his studies while Riley was more focused on getting money and "bitches" as he liked to call it but don't let his persona fool you. Riley was smart he just chose to focus on the less important things in life. Huey couldn't believe that his younger brother and grandfather would turn their backs on real world problems especially when it concerned the wellbeing of blacks. He chose to focus his intellect on more important things like the economic welfare of the black community. Most would say he's a terrorist but Huey considered himself as a revolutionary and an activist. He wanted to open people's eyes and make them aware of the fuckery in America. He believed that the government was money hungry and could give to shits less about its people. Huey would speak and preach about some many issues but no one would even listen to him. Not even Robert. He almost never listened to Huey, even when he told him that he didn't want to live in Woodcrest Robert refused to listen. Huey missed his friend Cario who still lived in Chicago. It had been years since they had seen or even spoken to each other and Cario was still mad at him for moving. Huey tried to explain to his friend that he didn't have a choice but he didn't want to hear it. The young activist hated living in Woodcrest. He was surrounded by rich snobby white people and he hated it. He hated that Robert was making him go to school with racist white people. Huey didn't want to go to a predominantly white school where they didn't teach about African American history and talk about real economic issues and problems that blacks face in America.

***Flashback***

"But granddad, I don't want to go to J. Edgar Hoover High School. The white people there are racist! And not to mention they don't even have classes I like," the teen activist complained.

Robert glared at his grandson. "Boy you gon' deal with racist people all your life! Might as well stop complainin' 'bout it! Now you're going so stop botherin' me 'bout it!"

Riley looked at his brother and raised a brow. "Nigga you trippin', we finna have the baddest bitches at our school. I'm 'bouta stunt and have like 3 or 4 girls on my dick haha!" he said.

"Boy what did I tell you about cussin' in my house! Don't me shove my foot up your ass!" Granddad shouted at Riley.

"Granddad you know I'm too old for whoopins," Riley said.

"Boy you never too old to get an ass whoopin' now keep talkin' that shit! Ima pull out my belt and give you the beating of a lifetime!" Robert said as he unbuckled his belt. ((A/N: When he said "Give you the beating of a lifetime it made me think of Chestnut from Chowder XD XD XD))

The teen gulped in fear as he remembered the beatings that their grandfather had given them back when they were kids. "S-sorry granddad."

"Hn damn right! And Huey I don't wanna hear anymore about you not wanting to go to school! Now both of you go upstairs to the computer and finish picking your classes out!" Granddad shouted at the boys.

The boys said as they marched up stairs and did what they were told.

***End of Flashback***

Huey had since then picked his classes. He settled with A.P. U.S. History, Honors Chemistry I, Health & P.E., Algebra II, A.P. English 9, Art, Martial arts, and Spanish II. It's not what he wanted but he made due with what he was given. As for Riley he had Honors U.S. History, Honors Environmental Science I, Health & P.E., Algebra II, Honors English 9, Art, Honors Robotics, and Spanish I. Two weeks before school was supposed to start they both got their schedules in the mail.

Huey's schedule

1st period- A.P. English 9

2nd period- Spanish II

3rd period- A.P. U.S. History

4th period- Lunch

5th period- Algebra II

6th period- Health & P.E.

7th period- Art

8th period- Martial Arts

Riley's Schedule

1st period- Honors English 9

2nd period- Environmental Science I

3rd period- Spanish I

4th period- Lunch

5th period- Honors Robotics

6th period- Health & P.E.

7th period- Art

8th period- Honors U.S. History

***The 1st Day of School***

The boys had gotten up early and got dressed for school carefully not to wake their grandfather up. They each took showers, brushed their teeth, washed their face, and got dressed.

"Ooh yeah nigga! I look the fuck good in my new clothes!" Riley shouted as he checked himself out in the mirror. He had on a black shirt, some dark blue jeans, brand new jordans, and a silver cross chain. He still wore his signature cornrows but he had his hairline lined up looking fresh.

Huey looked at his brother and shook his head. He had on a similar outfit except instead of a cross for a necklace he had an egyptian ankh. He had also kept his afro even and had his hairline lined up. Each of the boys had studded ice earrings and black book bags. Once they finished getting ready they made their way downstairs to get breakfast. Riley pulled out some captain crunch and orange juice for breakfast.

Huey looked at his younger brother as he drank the orange juice, "You know granddad is gonna be mad that his orange juice is being drunk up right?"

"Man shut up, grandad not gon' notice," Riley said as he continued to drink the orange juice.

Huey pulled out some non-dairy yogurt and 2 vegan blueberry muffins. He took out some mangoes, pineapples, and spinach to make a green smoothie out of their fridge. Ever since Granddad had come out with the Luther burger back when he owned his own restaurant Huey had stopped eating meat and became a vegetarian. Over the years he'd then switched over to becoming vegan.

"Ew nigga why the fuck are you always eating that nasty ass shit? It stinks!" Riley said pinching his nose. (A/N: No disrespect to Vegans/Vegetarians lol! I am one myself lls this is just something things I have heard from personal experience XD)

"Riley shut your dumbass up! This is healthy food, it's supposed to be good for you," Huey fired back glaring at his younger brother.

"Healthy? Hahaha nigga you over there eating grass and bird food! You look like you starving yourself! Over there with that struggle ass meal nigga get your ol' nappy headed ass on somewhere!" Riley clapped back laughing. Whenever these two did come out of their rooms and see each other they almost always ended up having some kinda roast off.

Huey's left eye twitched in irritation. "Well at least I'm not the one that still wets his bed," he smirked.

"Fuck you nigga! I haven't wet the bed since I was 5 you bitch ass nigga!" Riley glared.

"Haha you mean since you was 12! Nigga you been havin' accidents since you was 12 nigga!" Huey laughed at Riley's angry face.

Riley glared at his older brother. "Yeah! Well fuck you then!" he said as he put his empty bowl of cereal in the sink. He slung his black book bag over his shoulders and stepped out the door.

Huey finished his yogurt and poured the rest of his smoothie in a coffee cup before he followed suit. The boys walked to their bus stop which was 2 blocks from their house. When they reached it they ran into Mr. and Mrs. DuBois' daughter Jazmine. Jazmine had also grown since she was little. She was now 15 and she was going through puberty much like most teens her age. Her breasts were budding and perky, her waist was slim, and her hips were beginning to widen. It seemed she would develop the curves of her mother but without her height since she was still short. She stood at 4'10. Her once curly hair was now straight and flowed well below her waist. Her mom never knew what to do with her natural hair so she would always put it in her signature pigtails but as it got longer her mom kept it straight because it was too much for her to handle. Jazmine was wearing a jean skirt, a white turtleneck without sleeves, white flats, hoop earrings, and a white matching watch.

She stood at the bus stop with her pink book bag. She looked around and saw the teenage boys make their way to the bus stop. She smiled and waved at the boys. "Huey! Riley!"

"Oh shit it's Jazmine," said Riley as he looked at the light skinned girl. He didn't like her.

The young activist didn't really like the mixed girl that much either. In all honesty he found her a little annoying, especially when she wouldn't stop talking. Yeah sure they might've been friends when they were in elementary school but once they got to middle school they grew apart. The boys walked past her without saying a word they simply just nodded.

Jazmine frowned and walked up to the boys. "What do your schedules look like?" she asked as she looked between the two boys who were taller than her. She remembered when they were all the same height but ever since puberty hit them they shot up like skyscrapers in comparison to her.

Riley sighed and handed her his schedule. Jazmine quickly pulled hers out and held it close to his so she could see if they had any classes together.

Jazmine's Schedule

1st period- Honors Physics I

2nd period- A.P. U.S. History

3rd period- Honors Astronomy I

4th period- Lunch

5th period- A.P. English 9

6th period- Chorus

7th period- Algebra II

8th period- Health & P.E.

"Wow Jazmine, who knew you were this smart," Riley snickered poking fun at her.

Jazmine glared at Riley. "That's not funny! I'm smarter than you!" She handed the boy back his schedule. "Huey can I see yours?"

Huey looked at Jazmine with the most nonchalant look and then shrugged his shoulders. He handed her his paper and watched her compare their classes to see if they would share any this year. Sadly to much of her dismay they didn't which Huey was thankful for. He wouldn't have to hear her complain about every little thing nor would he have to hear her annoying voice. He had heard enough of it as many times as she had come over to his house with her parents sure they used to be friends when they were younger but as they got older Jazmine had changed. She wanted to fit in and be popular so badly that she practically tried to change her outer appearance. Her mentality was screwed up and she wanted to be white like her mother so much that she began straightening her hair so much that she couldn't wear it curly anymore because her curls were damaged from the heat. She told Huey once that she wished to be white and that she thought white was better. As much as he tried to convince her otherwise the mixed girl wouldn't listen to him so he stopped talking to her but that didn't stop her from trying to spark up conversation every now and again. Huey was shaken from his thoughts when the girl handed him back his schedule. The teen activist said nothing as he took his schedule back and saw that the bus pulled up to their stop. The 3 teens stepped inside the bus and sat down in their own separate seats. Jazmine sat by herself while Riley and Huey sat next to their best friend Michael Caesar. (A/N: this is just in case you haven't read the comics...Almost everyone calls Michael by his last name. )

Michael got a lot more mature since he was in elementary and middle school. His dreads grew passed his shoulders and he stood at 5'6. He still had his bad boy charm and had the look to match his attitude. He wore a similar outfit to Riley and Huey but instead of Jordans he had Timberlands. (A/N: You know I couldn't resist throwing Timbs in..lol NY niggas love them some Timbs XD XD XD)

"Hey Caesar, what classes you got?" Huey asked pulling out his schedule.

The dreadhead shrugged. "I don't know," he replied pulling out his schedule. Riley also pulled out his schedule. The boys began comparing their schedules to see if they had any classes together.

Michael's schedule

1st period- A.P. English 9

2nd period- French II

3rd period- A.P. U.S. History

4th period- Lunch

5th period- Honors Robotics

6th period- Health & P.E.

7th period- Algebra II

8th period- Martial Arts

The young activist smiled. "Oh bet! We have 1st period, 3rd period, 6th period, and 8th period together! We're 'bouta be lit!" Huey said.

Riley frowned. "Oh man! We only got one class together! Damn!"

"It's all good bruh, we still gonna see each other and shit," Michael said smiling. The bus ride seemed like it was fairly short. The newly freshman stepped out of the bus and began to make their way into the school building.

"Wow everything is so big!" Jazmine said as she and the others walked around the school building. There were a lot of students at J. Edgar Hoover High. Freshman were told to report to the auditorium.

Cristal like the champagne made the introduction to all the freshman. She had come a long way from hoeing and she now had a decent job. "The first letter of your last name will determine your teacher's name," the ex hoe said as she pointed to the large board with each teacher's name, their picture, and the letters they represented. "Now everyone find your homeroom class and report to it. You'll only have homeroom class for the next two weeks after that you will then report straight to your 1st period classes. Be kind, be respectful, and have a nice day."

The freshman class began roaming the halls looking for their homeroom classes. Somehow Huey, Riley, Michael, and Jazmine all managed to have the same homeroom. The teens walked into their class. There was all sorts of art hung up around the room. There was pop art, surrealism, cubism, expressionism, abstract art, contemporary art, and modernism. The room was so colorful and vibrant with the most advanced looking art they had ever seen.

Once the bell rang the teacher stepped in the class and started writing on the board. "Hello class, I will be your homeroom teacher for the next 2 weeks. I am the art teacher so some of you may actually take my class. You may call me Mr. B," he said smiling. (A/N: The art teacher is the graffiti artist that encourages Riley to draw graffiti in the Boondocks episode "Riley Wuz Here")

After homeroom ended the freshman class followed their schedule to their next classes. When it was time for lunch they all were directed to the cafeteria. Huey, Riley, Michael, and Hiro all sat at one table.

"Aye y'all check out my new shoes. I got the new Jordans. They just came out," Rile bragged at the lunch table.

"Riley, no one cares about your shoes," Huey said to his brother.

Riley glared at his older brother. "Damn nigga, why you always hatin'? You just a hatin' ass nigga, Huey! Why cain't you never let me shine Huey!"

Huey didn't respond, instead he gave his younger brother a blank expression showing his boredom.

Caesar shook his head with a smile. "You know Riley, not everybody cares the material things in life...you gotta be more concerned real issues like social injustice my nigga."

The young teen raised a brow. "Awe nigga here you go preachin' and shit. I swear you and Hue get on my nerves with this shit! Nobody wants to hear about this shit all the damn time! Talk about some other shit like pussy or hoes or money!" Riley said smirking. His verbal rant left sweat dripping off the foreheads of the other 3 boys sitting with him at the table. Both Huey and Caesar exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. What else could they say to him? Everything would just go in one ear and then out the other. The 4 boys got up to go get their food. Riley and Hiro both came back with burgers and fries on their trays but Huey and Caesar came back with salads. Much like Huey, Caesar was trying to become a vegetarian.

"Ew what's with you niggas and salads?" Riley commented scrunching his nose up at their food.

Hiro nodded. "I agree, you won't get any real nutrition from just eating lettuce."

"You're right, lettuce has the nutritional value equivalent to that of water but if the lettuce was replaced with spinach or kale then we both would be getting even more nutrition than we would from just eating meat," Huey fired back putting balsamic vinaigrette on his salad.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He pushed his wireless beats headphones on his head then he turned his music on from his phone. The teen rocked his head to the music while shoving his burger in his mouth.

"That nigga is always listenin' and mixin' music," commented Riley as he ate some of his fries. The boys could see Jazmine from a far and she was sitting next to her friend Phil. They had always sat together at lunch so much that there had been rumors of them dating.

"So Phil, do you like your classes?" Jazmine asked.

The boy pushed his glasses up. "Yes, what about you?"

The girl blushed she always had a crush on Phil evers since middle school. "That's good and yeah I do," Jazmine said smiling.

"That's good," Phil smiled.

"Um..Phil?"

"Yes?" he asked.

Jazmine could feel her heart beat fast almost like it was about to jump right out of her chest. "I-I really like you and I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime…"

Phil looked at her and frowned. "I'm sorry Jazmine, I just don't see you in that way...look don't take this the wrong way but I'm just not into black girls...I'm sorry."

"But I'm not black! I'm just mixed. I'm half white!" Jazmine cried. 'Figures..I'm not pretty enough…'

"I just don't like you like that...I'm sorry I hope we can still be friends," Phil frowned.

Jazmine closed her eyes and rose from the table. "No it's fine don't apologize," she choked as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall to her face. She turned and walked away with her eyes closed. She walked past the table with Huey and his friends. She looked over at the table as she walked by accidentally making eye contact with Huey. He raised a brow at her and then looked away continuing his conversation. She felt her tears fall down her face as she left the lunch room.

***Fast forward to the end of the day***

The freeman boys walked from their bus stop and back to their house. Once they reached the pouch, Huey pulled out his house key and unlocked the door. They boys stepped in the house and took their book bags off at the door.

Robert came down stairs. "Boys is that you?"

"Yeah," said Riley.

"Oh how was school?" he said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It was alight," Huey said.

Riley smirked. "Yeah it was okay."

"Well I'm glad you boys had a good day at school. Well my morning started off pretty shitty because someone decided to drink my orange juice," Robert said glaring at the boys. "Who drank it!?"

Huey and Riley both pointed at each other at the same time.

Huey looked at his brother and glared at him. "Riley, you know damn well you drank that goddamn orange juice this morning! Don't even try to pin it on me."

"Damn nigga why you gotta snitch all the damn time!" Riley shouted. Robert glared at Riley and took off his belt. Riley gulped nervously as he looked at his grandfather slowly backing him into a corner. "Hehe granddad let me explain." but without even the slightest warning, his grandfather swung his helt hitting his thigh. "Ahhh!"

Huey stood at the steps watching from afar. He shook his head. 'I tried to tell him,' he thought as he walked upstairs shutting himself in his room. The sounds of Riley's screams echoed throughout the house.

"Granddad!" the young Freeman cried.

A/N: That's it for now guys! Stay tuned for more! Tell me what you think in the comments! Don't forget to check out my other stories as well!

Me- Huey you should talk to your brother about making better life choices

Huey- *shakes his head* I try but he never listens.

Me- *sighs* Well you wanna like... hang out sometime?

Huey- *raises a brow* Nah not really, I'm too busy on this path to systematically liberate the black community.

Me- *my eyes widen* Wow well okay let me know if I can help in any way I can. I love you-...I mean I would love to help out...hehehe

Huey- *raises a brow* Uhhh….Okay?


	3. AN

**My dear readers,**

 **I am so sorry I have been gone for like 2 months you guys it's just that I've been going through a lot lately and its affected me mentally. It was so bad that I had a break down and it wasn't just one it was multiple so as a result I had to get some therapy because I hated not feeling like myself but I will do my best to continue with updates as much as I can with everything as well as some new stories for you guys. I was in a state of depression for a while and I also had problems with my laptop. There has just been so much going on I wish I could go into more detail. I really hope you guys understand. I haven't forgotten about you guys at all. You mean the world to me. It makes me happy to know that people are reading my stories and enjoying them. I love the comments you guys leave as well so thank you for the feedback. Writing for me is such a good way to cope so I can't express enough how much this all means to me. This truly has been such a long journey.**

 **Thank you so much and like always... Until We Meet Again Guys,**

 **Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess**


	4. chapter 2

*******A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I've been working on my other stories and my drawing skills lately! Check out my other stories and my art as well! My name is Number1dbzgal on deviantart so check me out! :) and like always..**

 **Until We Meet Again Guys!**

 **~Number1dbzgal/The_Wokeblackgoddess**

 _ **Poem**_

" _ **I feel"**_

 _I feel so empty inside_

 _I feel like I just died_

 _I feel broken_

 _I feel like no one's gonna care about the words I've spoken_

 _I feel so numb that I can't even cry_

 _All I feel is this pain of blood dripping down my thigh_

 _Why can't I just die?_

 _I feel so bad_

 _I feel like the day this pain ends is the day that I'll be glad_

 _I feel without purpose_

 _I feel like my life is completely worthless_

 _I feel lost_

 _Would you come for me no matter the cost?_

 _I feel hurt_

 _I feel as used as a worn out shirt_

 _I feel my heart shatter_

 _I feel as if I were curtains that tattered_

 **Chapter 2**

Jazmine looked in the mirror and cried. She didn't think she was pretty at all. Sure she had light skin but her hair wouldn't stay straight like she wanted. She couldn't understand why she didn't look more like her mother who was white with straight hair. She felt so ugly and worst of all her crush rejected her because he didn't find her attractive at all.

She rubbed her eyes and sniffled. "Figures, I shoulda known I wasn't good enough for him. I'm not even pretty," she sighed laying down on her bed sobbing on her pillow.

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" Tom asked through the door.

The teenage girl began wiping away her tears. She took a quick deep breath so she could sound somewhat normal. "Yes dad! I'm alright!" she shouted trying her best to sound believable through the door. Her parents checked in on her occasionally. Her mother tried to talk to her but she just didn't feel comfortable telling her mother that she was rejected by someone who didn't like her because of her skin color. She knew that if she was white Phil would like her and that's the part that killed her.

Tom frowned he could tell something was wrong with his daughter. She hadn't left her room all weekend. Not even for ice cream which she loved. "Alright baby let me know if you wanna talk. Your mother and I will be here," he said walking away from his daughter's door. The lawyer cared very deeply about his daughter and would be darned if anyone upset her. He left his house and walked over to the Freemans as he always did to talk to Robert. "How do I get her to talk to me Robert? I talked it over with Sarah and she won't even talk to her about it," he said.

Robert sat across from Tom who was sitting on his couch begging for advice. "Look I don't know what to tell you. She probably got her heart broken by a boy or something," he shrugged, not really caring too much about the situation. He always got annoyed when Tom came over because he would always bring his problems with him.

Tom looked up at Robert his eyes full of worry, "You really think that's what it is?" he asked.

Granddad sighed pushing his glasses up on his face, "I don't know Tom," he said honestly. "It could be. You say she's not talking to Sarah or you for that matter so just give her some time and eventually she'll open up or not. If she chooses not to you just have to respect that and tell her that you'll be there for her if she needs to get something off of her chest."

The lawyer's eyes widened him smiling with relief, "Wow that's some pretty good advice Robert, thank you," he said as he stood up.

The old man smiled slightly, "Well I did have a daughter," he said sadly remembering his little girl. He missed his daughter so much. When his wife died all he had left to remind him of her was his sweet little girl and when she was gone he was left with the boys. It made him sad most days but he knew he had to be strong from his grandsons. Robert stood to walk Tom out the door.

"Well I'll see you Robert," Tom said smiling before exiting the door.

"See you Tom," he said closing the door but just before he could Tom stopped him.

"Okay so I know you said for me to wait for her to come talk to me but do you think you could have Huey talk to her? I know they used to be friends when they were little. Please Robert? Please?" The man begged.

Granddad raised a brow his left eye twitching looking at his neighbor in annoyance he sighed, "Fine Tom just go home!" he shouted at the man frustrated he wouldn't leave. Also he could've sworn Tom had tears in his eyes. _Ugh this guy is so annoying when he gets like this._

"Oh thank you Robert! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tom cried.

The old man grumbled 'no problem' and then proceeded to slam the door in Tom's face. He got so annoyed with him. He understood that Tom had issues and he was willing to help with them but damnit he had issues of his own and a life of his own to live too. Speaking of issues… "Huueeey! Bring your ass down here!" he shouted.

"Coming!" the young teen shouted back. "Yes?"

Robert looked at his grandson, "Look I need you to check in on Jazmine to see how she's doing Tom and Sarah are worried about her because she won't leave her room so if you could talk to her that would be great," he said.

The young revolutionary frowned he really didn't want to talk to her but he knew why she was upset, "Why me? Why not Riley?" he asked.

Grandad glared at his grandson, "Because Tom asked me to ask you and because you were really close to her when y'all were little that's why boy!"

Hue rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright grandad," he said as he turned to go upstairs to his room. He didn't understand why he was being dragged into this. It didn't have anything to do with him sure they used to be friends but he hadn't spoken to her as a friend in years.

 **Five years ago…**

 **Huey was laying on his back looking towards the sky full of clouds his arms tucked underneath of his head and neck supporting them. He closed his eyes and began breathing heavily, taking in the sweet musk of the wildlife that surrounded him. It was things like this that helped him clear his head of thoughts that became crowded. He felt the light breeze of the wind against his skin the lush green grass dancing in it tickling his arms he remained still taking in deep breaths. His body was completely calm and relaxed until he heard footsteps.**

" **Huey?" said a female voice.**

 **He sighed, "Yes Jazmine?"**

 **She smiled, "I was looking for you Mr. Freeman said you might be here," she explained.**

 **The boy sat up turning to look at her and shocked to his suprise the girl's hair was no longer in the big curly pigtails she once had. Her hair was down her back and bone straight. He got up from the ground and walked over to her, "What's with the hair?" he asked.**

 **Her smile widened, "You like it? My hair is so long and straight I love it!" she said.**

" **Why?" Huey asked.**

 **She snorted, "Don't take offense to this Huey but afros are disgusting like you can't wash your hair and the curls are frizzy going in every direction. Having straight hair is more neat and clean," she said proudly.**

 **He raised a brow, "Well 1. you actually can wash it if you part and section the hair vs as trying to put shampoo on the hair otherwise you'll mat the hair causing you not to be able to reach your scalp. 2. You have an afro Jazmine," he said.**

 **The girl shot him a glare, "I do not have an afro!" she shouted. "They're ugly!"**

" **So my hair is ugly?" he challenged.**

" **Yes! It's big and poofy and gross!" she shouted.**

 **Huey took a deep breath, he knew what he was about to say may come off to here as a little harsh but he felt she needed to hear it, "Okay look you're being ridiculous! There's nothing wrong with my hair and there's nothing wrong with yours so I fail to see the reason why you favor straight hair over an afro. I understand your mom is white and all that but you have to understand that you're different than she is! Like yeah that's your mom but you're not white Jazmine! You are a black girl because why your dad is black and so therefore you are black there isn't anything you can do to change that! So you can straighten your hair as much as you want to but you have to understand that they will never see you as one of them!"**

 **She sniffled the tears forming in her eyes as she wheezed, "You- you are so mean!" she shouted.**

 **He frowned. He didn't mean to make her cry, "Look Jazmine I-," He tried to touch her shoulder but she jerked away from him.**

 **She shot him a glare so fierce that it caused him to step back, "Don't touch me!" she shouted. "How dare you try to school me about my life when you don't even have one? Huh!? I mean you don't even have a mom or dad so why are you so worried about mine!" and after said that she immediately covered her mouth but it was too late. "Huey I'm so sorry," she tried but it was too late and the damage was done.**

 **The boy was silent his eyes were cold and emotionless his body was as stiff as ice. He walked past her like he didn't even see her his fists balled up so tight his knuckles were turning pale. He swore that was the last day he would talk to her.**

 **Present day…**

He laid on his bed thinking about what happened that day and how upset he was. Like sure he was a kid when it happened and he was serious about not talking to her but that for some reason seemed impossible. Jazmine would always find some way to talk to him even if it was small talk but he never really talked to her like how he used to. This would be opening up things all over again between them and that was something he really didn't want to do. He sighed, "Well I guess I have to talk to her tomorrow," he said grabbing his stuff to take a shower. He made his way out of his room to the bathroom. On the other side of the hall Riley was also headed towards the bathroom. The two boys looked at each other and then the bathroom before running towards it.

"Oh hell naw nigga I'm gonna take a shower first!" Riley shouted trying to push his older brother out of the way.

Huey grabbed his brother by his braids and kneed him in the stomach cause him to fall to the ground clutching his stomach coughing. Riley stepped over his brother making his way into the bathroom but before he had a chance to set his stuff down Riley grabbed his ankles forcing him to the ground, "Oof!" he shouted.

"Hahaha! Yeah Nigga!" the younger brother said standing up still clutching his stomach.

Huey glared at his brother from the ground. He placed his hands on each side of his head arching his back up and then leaning back to push his legs up before pushing himself off the ground landing on his feet, "Riley I'm not in the mood for this," he said.

"I don't give a fuck what you in the mood for nigga I'm tryna get in the damn bathroom!" he shouted walking towards his brother.

The afro haired teen lifted his leg up high kicking his brother hard in his chest sending him flying against the wall. He put his stuff down in the bathroom and then closed the door making sure he locked it behind him.

"Damn nigga!" Riley coughed on the other side of the door as he remained on the floor.

 _ ******A/N: That's it for now you guys! Tell me what you think down in the comments. Like/Favorite/subscribe/Follow. Also don't forget to check out my other stories I do have more on the way just bare with me and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_

 _ **I wanna take this time to say Rest in Power to John Whitherspoon who voice acted for Grandad/Robert Freeman...can I just say that his death was untimely and I honestly can't believe it I watched him play Pops in the movie Friday with the rapper Ice Cube and the Comedian Chris Tucker and again in the 90s TV comedy show The Wayans Bros. as he starred with so many other talented actors Shawn and Marlon Wayan...he will forever be Pops/Grandad….I also wanna take this time to say Rest in Power To basketball star Kobe Bryant and his daughter Gigi Bryant as well as the others who lost their lives in that helicopter crash weeks ago...Life is too short you guys...please treasure your loved ones and hold onto them please anything can happen so please keep them close and hold them tight because they could be gone just like that...**_


End file.
